My Top 20 Least Favorite Pokemon
Since I'm pretty deep into Pokemon right now and I'd like to give my opinions on some of them, I thought I'd do something a little fun giving both my favorite and least favorite Pokemon, 20 of them (each). I did something like this before, but that had a bunch of filler-entries. Bronzong may be my least favorite steel type, but I don't have any dislike for the bell-thing. So I figured I'd give you my straight up, 20 least favorite Pokemon. And my opinions have changed a bit with me using more of a variety. These are straight up opinions and Pokemon that aren't good at battling, like Tropius or Dunsparce can be saved by their designs. Unfortunately that cuts both ways and some of the Pokemon on this list I hate for appearance alone. I'm also judging the Pokemon based on what they add to the game... you know like how zubat and tentacool adds a shit ton of annoyance (although neither of them are on this list because crobat is awesome and I've got nostalgic attatchment to tentacruel, it being the first Pokemon I've ever seen). 20. Maractus [Generation V] If anything can be considered a filler entry this would be it, though. There are a lot of unevolving Pokemon that no one really thinks about. And there are a few rip-offs here. Cacnea is the "cactus" pokemon. Oh wait, no Maractus is the "cactus" Pokemon. I don't know, this Pokemon seems redundant. It probably should have been an extra evolution to Cacnea. It's just a minor annoyance really and I don't really know anyone who uses this over other mono grass Pokemon. Also, chlorophyll on grass Pokemon kind of confuses me. Yes, they can use solar beam instantly, but grass types are usually used for status effects... and sun makes fire moves more deadly. 19. Cubchoo V Hey you got something on your nose... it's really kind of distracting me. Can we wipe that off before we start battling? Please. Do you want me to take you to the doctor or something? You remind me of that annoying kid from Wind Waker who ran around with a giant snot bubble. And that's a bad thing to remind me of. But seriously, can I get you a tissue or something? 18. Farfetch'd [Generation I] There are four Pokemon from generation one that don't have an evolution or mega evolution. One of them is ditto that has an awesome ability. Another one is Lapras who is a fucking tank. Then there's Tauros, which is a great normal type. And finally we got Farfetch'd... the worst generation one Pokemon from the beginning (stat-wise). This thing kind of annoys me. It's always been useful and on top of that it's usually rare. On top of that, its design looks a little bit too much like pidgey. When you have Pidgey, Doduo, and Spearow to choose from, who would ever pick this thing? They all outclass it. Its leek gives it some use (and yes, it's a leek not a stick Nintendo of America), but you're way better off just using a pokemon with super-luck. Maybe if it was a pure flying... or anything other than a normal/flying Pokemon. Or maybe if it had an evolution that wasn't a fucking baby form (and we'll get to that). 17. Snubbull II This is one of those appearance-based entries. It looks ugly. I think that it's based on a pug-dog, or at least I did. But for some reason it's a fairy. I don't know why it's a fairy-type. Is it because it's pink? Blissey is pink, but she's a normal type. Why is Blissey not a fairy type? For a pure fairy type, you're better with... probably anything else, like Florgess (who should be a grass/fairy type, but I digress), or clefable. Granbull's use has always been good for physical attacks, but fairies are special attackers. I don't get it. 16. Geodude line [Generation I] I hate this Pokemon for very specific and personal reasons. Let's forget the fact that it's outclased by the Rhyhorn line in everything but Rhyperior's appearance (seriously, what the fuck were they thinking when they designed rhyperior? It's lucky it's a good Pokemon). First of all, it's a rock... with arms. That somehow... floats. Solrock and Lunatone have an excuse, they're psychic. Or does Geodude just bounce everywhere it goes? But the personal reasons I was talking about. My first Pokemon game was yellow edition where the only starter you get is Pikachu... which can't ever hurt ground types. So, Brock kept me stalled for quite awhile until I got a nidoran with double kick. I was a kid, and didn't know that fighting was good against rock. You couldn't catch any grass or water types that early in the game either. This thing resisted everything. So naturally, when I finally beat it, in Mt. Moon I decided to catch one. And it disappointed me in every way. From needing to be traded to get it to its final evolution, to being slow as... a rock, to being weak to everything you fight after Brock. Then came the ability sturdy. Yay, let's make walking through caves extra annoying by giving graveller's sturdy and explosion. I swear, the only Pokemon that should have sturdy are wild legendaries. It's a large reason to why I don't like using rock type Pokemon. 15. Volbeat & Illumise III When generation three decided to add double battles, they added Pokemon that are only good in double battles. Double battles are genius, Pokemon that only work in double battles are stupid. Solrock and Lunatone are saved by their appearance and my liking towards psychic types. As for Plusle and Minun... we'll get to them later. Pokemon that work together in double battles are ones that don't rely on this gimmick. A pokemon with storm drain or lightning rod... that's how you have an ability that benefits in double battles. Also, these kind of Pokemon feel like one design for the price of two pokedex spaces. Not to mention that all of these double-battle exclusive Pokemon have the same type. Plusle and Minun can get hit with an earthquake and get killed immediately. Volbeat and Illumise can be killed by anything because their stats are crap. 14. Burmy line IV Speaking of useless bug Pokemon... this is not how you do it. Horrible stats and horrible evolutions make this Pokemon family totally unusable. Burmy's male evolution is mothim. A bug/flying Pokemon that's a moth. Do you know what bug/flying Pokemon has a better male evolution than burmy? Combee. Wormadam can either be bug/grass... one of the worst type combinations in the game, bug/steel, which is outclassed by scizor, or bug/ground. It has a unique typing... but that's not enough to save a Pokemon. 13. Amoongus V '''Once upon a time there was an ugly mushroom. It was so ugly that everyone died. '''12. Pikachu rip-offs II-VI '''The Pokemon I'm referring to are: Pichu (I know it's in the same family, but still); Plusle & Minun; Pachirisu; Emolga; and Dedenne. Why do they keep ripping off the same design over and over again? Yeah, I know Pikachu is extremely popular, but no one would take one of these rip-offs if they could have the real thing. And the real thing is available in every main series Pokemon game because its the series' mascot. If I'd have to rank them, I'd say that Pichu is the worst because all baby Pokemon are useless and just dex filler, and the best, I'd have to say emolga only because it has application in sky battles. Even then... Zapdos dude, zapdos. '''11. Amaura line VI To put it bluntly, Amaura's type is horrible. It is literally one of the worst type combo in the game. You're going to have a tough time with any Pokemon that have two 4x weaknesses, and its are steel and fighting. In the 6th generation, where everyone uses an Aegislash and everyone is given a mega lucario. Something about ice Pokemon that's always annoyed me is that ice moves aren't supereffective against water. I don't get that. Ice beats water is how it works in most games, but to fix that Amaura has access to Freeze-dry... at level 77, while being weak to water. And slow as dirt. No wonder this thing went extinct. It only resists four types. One of them is poison, which isn't usually used for attacking. Also, Amaura's abilities are fucking terrible. Snow warning makes it hail. Hail damages all Pokemon that aren't ice types. Like the rest of your team because I really don't think you could get away with running a mono-ice team. Refridgerate makes its normal type moves, ice-type, and gives them 30% in power, not moves that were already ice types... just normal type moves. It learns FOUR damaging normal-type moves by leveling. But maybe you can use it to... growl at ghosts or something. It's by far my least favorite sixth gen Pokemon and my least favorite fossil Pokemon. 10. Abomasnow IV Take everything I said about Amaura and apply it twice here, even with the mega evolution. A normal abomasnow can have soundproof as its ability, but mega abomasnow has snow warning. And unless you're running a mono-ice team, that can be a worse ability than truant. Hail is kind of a bad weather type. In rain, thunder has 100% accuracy. In sun, solar beam charges in one turn. Hail only affects blizzard. It doesn't give ice moves a larger chance to freeze. I suppose it's good if you're fighting grass types, since in hail things like synthesis are less effective.. oh wait, abomasnow is part grass type. And you can teach it solar beam... that does less damage in a blizzard. What really kills abomasnow though is its type. Fire is more common than steel or fighting, and it's abomasnow's biggest weakness. Not to worry though, abomasnow is also weak to steel and fighting. And bug... and poison... and flying. Oh hello talonflame... 9. Luvdisc III I... don't know why this exists. I mean... is it based on anything in the real world? It looks like a fucking kidney bean. With eyes. Its stats are horrible, with the exception of speed. It also doubles its speed in the rain so it can die twice as quickly. You're also actively encouraged to kill these things by using thief for its heart scale. Although luvdisc doesn't look scaly at all. So, it's a scaly kidney bean. Luvdisc is useless, plain and simple. But to its credit, it can do more than one thing. 8. Unown II Unown can do one thing and one thing only: use hidden power. Hidden power is an interesting move that can give Pokemon extra coverage against a type it normally has no advange on. It's hard to use because it's based on a Pokemon's IV's and unless you really get into the math of things, it's hard to get the Hidden Power you want. It does have another use though - you see, the opponent doesn't know what type of hidden power you're using because they don't know your pokemon's IV's. Do you know what else IV's decide? What letter your Unown is. It can only do one thing... and it can't even do that one thing well. And why did everyone want one of these on the GTS when Gen 6 started? 7. Pansage, Pansear, & Panpour lines V Remember what I said about the double battle Pokemon where it feels like I'm getting one Pokemon for the price of two? Here it feels like I'm getting one Pokemon for the price of 6. They're like the starters... except they suck. And they also need stones to evolve. Do you know what else I could use these stones on? Eevee. And I'd actually be getting something out of it (with maybe the exception of Flareon). What bothers me the most is how similar the designs are. I don't have a problem with Klink because we didn't have a gears Pokemon before, but we did have monkey Pokemon before. Maybe if they gave us a normal type pre-evolution and let us evolve that Pokemon into which of the three we choose... wait, that'd be an eevee rip-off. I hate these stupid things. 6. Whismur III Please tell me... did we really need a Pokemon with a clearly visible poop hole? People say that Castform looks like it has breasts. Well, whenever you battle with a Whismur it looks like you're staring into its anus. Shedinja's hole steals your soul, but whismur's steals your innocence. This little thing made it extremely hard to take ORAS's delta episode seriously because the 3D model has its poop hole visible too. Maybe that's supposed to be its tail, but it looks kinda like a hole. Also, it has a terrible move pool for a normal type. 5. Garbodor V I don't hate generation 5. There are tons of Pokemon from it that I absolutely love, like Whimsicott, Darmanitan, Crustle, Cofagrigus. I even really like Klinklang, Vanilluxe, and Stunfisk (I guess I have a softspot for derpy-looking Pokemon in stunfisk's case). It's just with other generations, my opinions tend to sink towards the middle. I don't hate a lot of gen 1 Pokemon and I don't absolutely love a lot of gen 1 Pokemon. There are very few gen 5 Pokemon I shrug off though. I either really like them, like Chandelure, Ferrothorn, Galvantula, or Electross or I really hate them. Now here's the thing though, I actually like trubbish. Its expression perplexes me. It constantly makes me wonder what it's thinking to the point where you could have a caption meme with that thing. But I know what Garbador is thinking: "OH MY GOD!" either that, or it wants to eat me. Trubbish is actually kind of cute, garbador is hideous. And when an evolution takes away the charm of another Pokemon that makes me hate it even more. Wait a minute... 4. Lickilicky IV Hey did you hear? Lickitung is getting an evolution! I bet it's going to look something like Venom from Spiderman... or it's going to look like the most stupid thing I've ever seen in my life. No surprise how the guy with an aversion to drool hate the licking Pokemon. I mean, its Pokedex entry in X says that getting too close to it will leave you soaked in drool. And its entry in Y says that its drool can dissolve anything, and the numbness will not go away. My god... it's a true nightmare. Or it would be if it didn't have a bib on a wifi symbol on its chest. Magnezone, Magmortar, and Electivire look fucking cool. But this thing? What the hell were they thinking? Can we write off Lickilicky as non-cannon? How do you get this to evolve, by feeding it a shit ton of food? No, by teaching it rollout? I know what move I'm never teaching Lickitung. 3. Most Baby Pokemon II-V This is the worst kind of dex filler. Hey I see you gotta Jigglypuff. Do you want another one? No? Well too bad, if you wanna complete the pokedex you gotta breed 'em anyway. There are only two baby Pokemon I'd ever give a free pass. Number one is togepi because it's the first form you ever get. You can't catch wild togetics. You can catch wild pikachu's. You can catch wild clefairies. To breed these other Pokemon is a waste of time. Even if you're trying to get perfect IV's because they often need to be holding a special item that's not an everstone or destiny knot, and to get them to evolve it usually requires happiness. The other baby Pokemon I'd give a free pass? Tyrogue, because it links previously unrelated Pokemon. If more baby Pokemon were like that and had branching evolutions I'd excuse them a lot more, but other than Tyrogue and togepi that add nothing good to the game. Even more annoying are when Pokemon that are desperate for an evolution get a baby form instead. Chingling does not fix Chimecho. Bonsly does not fix Sudowoodo. I'm glad that gen 6 didn't add any new baby Pokemon because we don't need any more. But I bet in generation 7 they'll give baby forms to dedenne, dunsparce, carbink, and unown. In generation 2, they were kind of a novelty, but the charm has quickly worn off. Not to mention, they're designs are often confusing. Why does Happiny have pants? Why doesn't Wynaut have arms? And Chingling doesn't look anything like Chimecho. Please... no more baby Pokemon. In fact, make all of these baby Pokemon catchable early in the next game and have evolution only go one way, please. 2. Patrat line [Generation V] The eyes... the fucking eyes... 1. Frosslass IV It may seem strange to say it, but my least favorite Pokemon is kind of based on a theory. Now it shouldn't be a surprise to anyone that I don't like ice Pokemon. They have similar problems to rock Pokemon. Frosslass is also a ghost Pokemon. Snorunt is not a ghost type Pokemon, it's a pure ice type. It gains... a ghost type when it evolves? The only other Pokemon that evolves into a ghost type is shedinja and that's a dead husk of nincada. Normally to become a ghost, you have to die. And to get a frosslass to evolve, you have to expose it to a dawn stone. Now, it's not a sun stone or a fire stone, but it still seems kind of... dark. You give Pokemon this thing... it becomes a ghost. The properties of the dawn stone aren't certain since the only other Pokemon it affects is a male kirlia, which gets a fighting type and loses its fairy type. And the dawn stone isn't exactly hot... it's "sparkling." But frosslass kind of looks like a glalie with a spectral trail. Ghost Pokemon are kind of weird. Yanmask apparently used to be human. Shedinja came to life out of nothing. I'm just spit-balling here, but it seems like the implications of using stone to make Pokemon a ghost wasn't well-thought out, and it's hard for me to not feel like I'm killing a snorunt to make it evolve into a frosslass. Category:Top Tens